


SPN Challenge:- Personalities

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [95]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:- test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam finds a personality test on the web.Dean wonders what's making his little brother laugh.word:- test
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	SPN Challenge:- Personalities

Dean raised his head to look over at his brother. "What are you chuckling at?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"It must be something," Dean insisted. "Your default state is brooding, not laughing, Sam."

"Fine. It's a personality test that popped up on-screen. 'Which dog do you have most affinity with?"

"And?"

"It doesn't matter, Dean. It's just silly."

"Come on, dude. You've piqued my curiosity."

"Well, okay. I did it for both of us and it seems I'm most similar to a rottweiler and you…a poodle." Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Dean rolled his eyes. "No way! Or," he eyed his brother suspiciously, " you input wrong info about me."

Sam grinned. "I think you'd make a really cute poodle, Deannie. How about tying a pink bow in your hair?"

"I like you better when you brood," Dean grumbled, sending his amused sibling a scathing glare!


End file.
